Electrical outlets are needed to provide power for the vast assortment of electrical appliances used in the kitchen. For convenience and ease of access, homeowners often prefer to mount an electrical outlet in the kitchen countertop. Conventional electrical boxes for countertops are typically affixed to the countertop with adhesive.
However, securing conventional countertop boxes to the countertop limits the ability for later adjusting the alignment of the box with respect to a wall or backsplash. After the conventional countertop box is secured to the counter with adhesive, the box cannot be easily realigned. Attempts at realigning the box with respect to the backsplash requires substantial effort in breaking the adhesive bond between the box and the countertop and risks damage to the countertop surface.
Accordingly, what is needed is a countertop electrical box that eliminates the use of adhesive for affixing the box to the countertop. Such a device would eliminate the use of messy adhesive that can potentially show around the perimeter of the installed electrical box. Such a device would also enable easy realignment of the electrical box and the installed electrical component with respect to the backsplash or wall after the initial installation.